Yeula Icehelm
A blue skinned dwarf with long black hair and glowing blue eyes? Surely she must be a Death Knight, but she looks so alive... Simply put, she is alive, for she is an outsider, even among her southern cousins! A Frostborn, native to the Storm Peaks. Physical Description Standing at 4'3" she is below the average height for most dwarves. Despite this, she is solidly built with wide shoulders, hips, and muscles galore. Six-pack, guns, the works. Although perhaps to go with her shorter stature, she also had medium to small sized chest. Her skin was a medium-dark shade of blue, perhaps a little white mixed in (literal white). Her eye color is a cyan-blue with a light glow to them. While her jet black hair is set in a dark iron style where the right side of her head is shaved (with runes shaved into the shaved hair) while the left side is braided into a thick braid. Notable Scars/Brands * Scar from upper left-side of her nose to lower side of her right cheek. * Piercing scars from large teeth along her stomach and back. * Cut from upper left stomach to lower right stomach/side. * Brand over her heart. * Brand above her left eye. * Brands around her wrists, ankles, and waist-line. Notable Runic Tattoos * A Y-like trident over her left eye to conceal the brand. ** This allows her 'see' magic and to more easily detect it. * Runes of Lightning and Frost across her waist to conceal the brands while making the scars more notable like she's proud of them. ** These empower her lightning and frost-related magics, and grant her a degree of resistance against both types. The frost one is unnecessary in regards to resistance, she is a Frostborn! * Runes of Accuracy around her wrists, to conceal the brands. ** These simply assist her in striking or throwing her weapons more accurately. * Runes of Speed and Endurance around her ankles, to conceal the brands. ** These are rarely active as she wears her boots over them. * Rune of Healing on her chest to conceal the brand over her heart. ** This rune allows her to once in awhile (it takes time to recharge and is taxing on her body) heal her physical injuries and even others. * Runes of Defense on her shoulders. ** These runes assist in deflecting some attacks, and helping her evade others. * Runes of Striking on her knuckles. ** ... I hope these ones are obvious. Pack an extra punch on.. well, a punch! * Runes of Strength around her biceps. ** Once more. Obvious. She hits harder which is notable since she's already ripped! * Runes of Iron(skin) on her upper back. ** When activated, her skin becomes tough like iron. When combined with her rune of defense, she becomes a virtual tank! All the runes over the brands also serve to repurpose the magic in the brands to boost the runic tattoos. The tattoos are done in black ink and when activated glow with a cyan-blue light! Equipment All of her gear, besides her belt and hammer, was forged by her in some capacity. With only her axe being made with the assistance of another. The hammer was a gift from her King, "Yorg Stormheart" after she used it to complete her trial of valor against a foe much larger then herself while the belt was a gift from her late mentor, the Earthen "Firebane". Yeula cannot use her runic tattoos while they are covered by her armor, because of this she has taken to going without the upper-body portion of her armor unless its absolutely required. Firebane & Stormfrost Both weapons have a 'fighting side', with Firebane being an axeblade, and Stormfrost being a bludgeoning side for hitting and a flat top for throwing. But, the other side of the weapon is a jagged almost pick-like tool that Yeula can use to climb like an ice pick. She can also use her magic to cause the weapons to float to seemingly fight on their own. Firebane: A mighty battleaxe carried in Yeula's right hand. It is made out of Titansteel and was forged by Yeula with assistance from her mentor Firebane to whom the weapon takes its namesake. It is enchanted with a powerful frigid rune that causes even a slight bite to linger and threaten frostbite. Its edge is also enchanted to be extremely keen and to never need a sharpening. Stormfrost: The warhammer was first given to Yeula as a simple stormhammer. It was her tool to complete a rite of passage for the Frostborn under Yorg Stormheart. She had to defeat a foe countless times larger then herself to prove that her size is not a weakness that will hold her back! She fought a massive proto-drake broodmother, where victory came from chucking the hammer down her throat and unleashing a spell to cause an explosion of frost and ice inside her stomach. That was of course, after Yeula had to let it almost eat her... she still has the scars. The weapon was given to her to keep afterwards, where Yeula improved the paltry frost enchantments on the weapon and added runes of lightning to give it a powerful shocking blow! It is made entirely out of cobalt and wielded in her left hand during combat. Cobalt-Titanium Full-Plate The alloy of cobalt and titanium provides enough strength and durability that the plates of her armor can afford to be on the thinner side. This is beneficial as it allows her increased agility and flexibility while wearing her full-plate. She can even climb in the armor while she has her belt! The interior of the armor is lined with mammoth fur as it was originally designed for use in Northrend but she has since gotten it enchanted to allow the fur to emerge and withdraw when she needs the extra warmth. On the armor are runes that improve its durability and some magical resistance. She has one rune that reduces the heavier pieces weight, such as the thick shoulder plates. The colors are blue, gray, and black, with a steely-gray being the main color of the armor. The runes all glow a cyan-blue, like her eyes and runic tattoos. Firebane's Gift This belt of thick jormungar hide has overlapping plates of titansteel bolted into it with bolts of titanium. Each disc is carved with different runes of varying strength that increase strength and power. The center plate, the buckle, has an image of the Titan Keeper Hodir and the strongest rune of strength engraved into it. This belt grants Yeula an immense magical boost to her strength while she wears it. This was a gift from her mentor before his unfortunate demise in an iron dwarf ambush. Gloves, Boots, & Helm Gloves: With an inner core of proto-drake leather, a rune burnished into the leather of the palm to render the gloves and the hands in them immune to fire. A useful rune for a smith working a fiery forge! With a simple command, the rune burnished onto the top of the gloves glows and turns the gloves into a pair of gauntlets. The fingers and top of the hand now covered in protective titanium-cobalt alloy metal like the rest of the full-plate. Boots: Made with rhino-leather, hardened as to be waterproof and to retain warmth, the inside lined with mammoth fur (with the same enchantment to retract the fur on command), these boots have plates of titanium-cobalt alloy metal riveted into the leather with titanium boots with the toe area tampering off into a rather pointed edge. Good for kicking and climbing! The underside of these boots are designed with bumps and spikes that don't affect walking but making traveling over snow and ice much easier. The runes on these boots only work while standing on ice or about to step on water, in which it creates an intense layer of cold beneath her feet that strengths existing ice or creates ice to stand on. This allows even thin sections of ice to support the weight of a fully armored dwarf so long as nothing creates cracks or weaknesses in the ice. Helmet: The helmet is designed similarly to her armor, with the horns of the proto-drake she killed as her challenge for helmet horns, except they have been carved down immensely to 'fit'. The rune on this helmet simply serves to increase her visual perception, as well as boosting the power of the runic tattoo on her face which allows her to perceive magic. Mana gem'' Earrings'' These earrings dangle from hear ears, a diamond-shaped frame of titansteel with a mana gem cut into a diamond-shape to fit with each side being pointed like a small pyramid. These mana gems are active and passively regenerate Yeula's mana reserves without the normal rest that's required for most mages to regain their energy. They also look fabulous! Necklace of Runestones Seemingly threaded on a titanium wire is a necklace of smooth stones each carved with a magical rune that mimics a spell mages can cast. Ranging from fireballs to lightning bolts to blizzards and even teleporation. One of the runestones even summons her armor onto herself! Each stone is a one time use, and can be pulled from the wire without issue. The wire isn't threaded through them, but magically attached. When a runestone is pulled off the wire seamlessly reattaches to each other. They can be separated by Yeula's hand to insert more runestones. Personality Intelligent, curious, and possessed of a natural talent for wielding runic magic and other magical arts that go along with that (enchanting, runecarving, runesmithing, etc). She enjoys working with her hands. She used to be quite naive about the wider world, but almost six years (Years 27 Wrath-33 BFA) has taught her much about Azeroth and its denizens. She can often be cynical and snarky, and is very competitive and usually blunt. She absolutely detests the iron constructs of Loken, even if they have 'redeemed' themselves and are used to protect Ulduar now in service to the Titans. She similarly still holds grudges against the Sons of Hodir and some Vrykul clans. Overall, those are both light compared to her hatred to the iron dwarves, giants, and vrykul. She also has a strained relationship with her people, the Frostborn Dwarves. History Early Apprenticeship Born around fifty years before the Dark Portal opened in the Storm Peaks. There, at the young age of twenty she was sent to the Earthen because of her innate magical gift. Like all other similar Frostborn she was accepted and taught the aspects of the Titan rune magic practiced by the Earthen. War of Stone and Iron During this period, the Earthen were still at war with their Iron foes, but still they had time to teach the few Frostborn who came through seeking tutelage. Yeula was no exception, but unlike most apprentices she stayed longer then most where she got her taste and love for the thrill of battle. Her first mentor was an Earthen named Firebane, the two grew close, the Earthen being a father to her as they fought together against the Iron Dwarves. Yeula proved stubborn and was unwilling to leave her mentor until victory was achieved! This would prove her unmaking however. The Unthinkable Lured into an ambush, her mentor slain and herself taken captive. To this day Yeula does not know how long she slaved away in the mines, but she bares the brands, the runes of control they burned into her flesh in order to own her body and imprison her mind. But, her people would eventually come to her aid, freeing her while in the midst of a bold raid coordinated by Yorg Stormheart. She of course didn't know this dwarf, and was surprised when she learned he was their new King, but her savior, a Drom Frostgrip, became her next mentor. He was the one who removed the magic from the controlling runes, commanding the Frostborn warriors as they cut down the Iron Dwarves. Sensing her potential he dedicated a great deal of time to helping Yeula recuperate. Before & During Wrath From the point of her recovery to the events of the expansion, "Wrath of the Lich King", Yeula had further honed her magic, martial, and smithing skills. Creating her iconic armor to wear with her mentor's gift and her axe in honor of her mentors and King. Gifted a stormhammer to prove her mettle, she gained another powerful weapon after defeating a massive proto-drake broodmother alone with the hammer. Before the siege on Icecrown Citadel, during the Ulduar arc of the expansion, Yeula was highly focused in the campaign against the iron dwarves, at one point killing as many as she could find in a pure rage after the death of Drom Frostgrip. Yet, with Yorg leaving to fight the Scourge once more as Muradin, she'd join the efforts over there where she was almost fatally injured by a trio of deathknights she defeated. After the Lich King's Defeat Having been nearly killed by those deathknights, Yeula recovered for a year before journeying to distant Ironforge, a trip that put quite a strain on her relationship with her kin. Her youngest brother Ymnir didn't blame her, and studies himself in Dalaran as a prodigy of frost magic. The middle brother, Yrem however still blames her for not being there for them when their parents died while she was enslaved, and wished her to be gone. She made a living for herself as a runesmith and runic warrior, serving many from Furgas Steelgrasp to Bathildis Ironstout and even Halflan. Adael Selvorge This Dark Iron wizard melted the Frostborn's heart, although it was not frozen to begin with. Although Yeula was a bit of a... variety lover, the day she met Adael changed many things for her. For one, she stopped sleeping around to stay true and enjoy someone she loved for more then their physical appeal. Trivia Frostborn are distant cousins of the Dwarven race, albeit they come from the Frozen North! Not a Death Knight. Yorg Stormheart was the name given to Muradin Bronzebeard when he was discovered by the Frostborn, it is the name of an ancient Frostborn hero! In Storm Peaks, there is a frozen battlefield, both genders of Frostborn are forever frozen in conflict with the Frost Giants. They must've been a mighty force for Thorim to once consider them his primary army for defeating the giants! External Links Yeula Icehelm: Armory Page Yeula Icehelm: WoW RPG / Pathfinder Character Sheet (Level 25 for fun, not actual indicator of power!) Yeula & Adael Art: By HennaforthCategory:Dwarf